La historia secreta de los cuatro fundadores
by heira
Summary: Hubo algunas cosas que quedaron olvidadas, permanecen ocultas y enterradas junto a los restos de estos cuatro grandes magos. Porque también ellos tienen una historia que contar.
1. Prólogo

_Todos los nombres de artefactos, hechizos personajes y el mundo mágico, pertenecen a JK._

* * *

**Prólogo **

**Hogwarts**

Godric Gryffindor, un aclamado mago de su época, junto con uno de sus pocos y mejores amigos, Salazar Slytherin, decidió iniciar una escuela para instruir a los magos y brujas jóvenes, en algún momento a principios del Medioevo. Era una ambición que tenía desde un tiempo atrás, y ahora se la había contagiado a Salazar.

No existían leyes bien dictaminadas, y la autoridad, del recientemente establecido ministerio de magia, era casi nula. Tanto muggles como magos y brujas, eran asesinados diariamente, de formas crueles e inhumanas. Por otro lado, algún mago tenebroso, había inventado recientemente un maleficio capaz de quitar la vida al agredido, entre otras cosas para vengarse atormentando a los muggles, quienes quemaban, ahorcaban y decapitaban cruelmente a las personas mágicas en las plazas públicas, luego de haberlas torturado.

Las plagas y las enfermedades mágicas y no mágicas, eran otro problema. Las pestes y las epidemias acababan también con gran parte de la población, ayudadas por las constantes guerras y cruzadas. Por estas causas, los magos y brujas habían decidido comenzar a ocultarse, y no mezclarse más con los muggles. Algunos comenzaron a odiarlos, argumentando que eran seres inferiores, y propusieron su exterminio, cosa que no muchos aceptaron, esto causó un conflicto monumental y odio entre los mismos miembros de la comunidad.

Esto trajo como consecuencia la dispersión de las comunidades hacia lugares poco poblados o protegidos por encantamientos. En esta situación, era imposible ponerse de acuerdo y poder hacer frente a los conflictos, si todo hubiese continuado igual, la comunidad mágica hubiera sucumbido lentamente a la ignorancia y el oscurantismo, ¿de qué te sirve la capacidad mágica si no sabes cómo usarla? Todos tenían derecho a ser instruidos.

Tanto Godric Gryffindor, como Salazar Slytherin, querían que su raza perdurara y que cada niño con capacidades mágicas, recibiera la educación que se merecía, para asegurar el futuro. Ambos se propusieron contactar cada quién a una persona digna de confianza, alguien que pudiese compartir ese ideal y ayudarlos a forjar una institución, que además de ayudar a tener más magos y brujas bien educados en el arte de la hechicería, ayudase a unificar un poco más a la comunidad mágica.

Las dos convocadas, que compartían la solución al problema, fueron Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff, ambas brujas destacadas, dispuestas a ayudar. Rowena era una conocida de Godric, se habían visto por primera vez en una reunión del recién nacido ministerio de magia. Helga era una amiga de la infancia de Salazar, ambos se conocieron en un día de campo de la familia Hufflepuff en el pantano, una tarde, muchos años atrás.

El día que los cuatro se encontraron juntos en el mismo lugar, la historia de la comunidad mágica cambió para siempre. Ese día, se podría decir, que fue concebida la más grande escuela de magia en la historia, Hogwarts. Aunque en ese tiempo no se llamaba así, es más, ni siquiera estaba cerca de su fundación. Todos eran planes, ni siquiera poseían un edificio para impartir clases.

Se volvieron amigos rápidamente, y cuando quedaron completamente de acuerdo en usar una sede provisional, convocaron a un grupo pequeño de jóvenes y magos adultos que deseasen ser instruidos, para comenzar. Decidieron dividirse a los estudiantes para tenerlos bajo tutela. Godric puso a prueba su valor, y se quedó con aquellos cuya valentía rigiera su corazón, Salazar buscó a aquellos que tuvieran siempre ganas de destacar y ser diferentes, Rowena optó por quedarse con aquellos cuya astucia los incitara a siempre querer saber más, Helga por su parte, se quedó con aquellos justos de corazón, que no tuvieran miedo de trabajar duro y fueran fieles a sus principios.

Tiempo después, los cuatro crearon un objeto mágico que era capaz de mirar en el corazón de sus poseedores para decidir bajo la tutela de quién deberían estar, el sombrero seleccionador. Y así fue cómo surgió Hogwarts, reconocida como la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería en la actualidad. Pero no todo fue color de rosa, hubo algunas cosas que la historia debería contar, permanecen ocultas y enterradas junto a los cuatro fundadores. Secretos quedan por ser revelados y relatos por ser contados.

* * *

_Bien, este es un pequeño prólogo, espero les agrade y dejen reviews con su opinión._

_No cuento con un beta para este fanfic, así que cualquier error, no duden en decírmelo._

_Saludos!_


	2. Una vieja amistad

_Todos los nombres de artefactos, hechizos personajes y el mundo mágico, pertenecen a JK._

* * *

**1. ****Una vieja amistad**

Helga era una mujer esbelta, alta, de largo, rizado y rojizo cabello, en aquel entonces contaba con 19 años. No se consideraba bella, ni le importaba demasiado. Había dedicado su vida a trabajar en una taberna cocinando y preparando bebidas para ganarse un poco de pan para sus hermanos, tenía diez, y todos eran más pequeños que ella. Su madre había sido asesinada por la inquisición cuando decidieron mudarse a una ciudad cercana, para sustentarse un poco mejor. Su padre había muerto víctima de una peste que arrasó el pequeño poblado de dónde eran originarios, unos años antes que su madre.

No odiaba a los muggles, trataba de comprender su miedo y compartía su desesperación por encontrar una solución a tantas desgracias que ocurrían a su alrededor, se identificaba con ellos de cierta manera, y no los culpaba por haber acabado con su amada madre, las cosas pasaban por algo y no todos eran iguales. Se le iba el día en la taberna, sirviendo comida deliciosa y bebidas, a veces se ayudaba con la magia, pero siempre tratando que nadie lo notase, vivía infiltrada entre los muggles, ayudando a magos fugitivos o vagabundos, se había vuelto famosa por eso, muchos acudían a ella, la llamaban "Miss Hufflepuff"; también por ser la mejor cocinera de la región, muchos decían que era un ángel. Gente muggle de lugares lejanos viajaba solamente para probar un plato de su sopa especial, le gustaba trabajar duramente y ver a los demás felices le bastaba para ser feliz.

Un día de tantos, una tarde calurosa a finales de marzo, un viajero encapuchado se acercó a la barra y pidió un plato de la sopa especial Hufflepuff. Helga no tomó mucha importancia a ese pedido y obedeció, a pesar del insoportable e infernal calor, que extrañamente estaba haciendo, el hombre vestía una túnica larga que cubría por completo su rostro, encima la sopa estaba caliente. Le pareció peculiar, pero no le dijo nada. Cuando ella dejó el plato sobre la barra, la mano del hombre tomó la de ella. Se asustó al principio, pero se controló, quizás se trataba de algún mago en apuros.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda? ― Le preguntó de lo más natural y con una enorme sonrisa, aunque no viera su rostro. El hombre la soltó, se levantó la capucha con ambas manos, solamente lo suficiente para dejar asomar su rostro y la miró sorprendido con sus ojos grises desbordando felicidad, ella lo reconoció de inmediato y estuvo a punto de soltarse a llorar.

―Helga, en verdad eres tú, me preguntaba si era cierto― dijo el joven de plateados cabellos, se puso de pie y la abrazó con fuerza, a pesar de que la barra estorbase.

― ¿Salazar? ― pronunció ella abrazándolo igualmente ― ¿En verdad eres tú? No lo puedo creer.

―Sí― respondió y la apartó lentamente de él, con las manos aún posadas en los hombros de ella, y la mirada fija en sus ojos― Helga, pensé que habías sido asesinada como todos los demás―Ella lo acalló con un ruido y un dedo sobre los labios, tomó su mano suavemente.

―No es buen lugar para que hablemos, ven― Soltó su mano y levantó la puertecilla de la barra, para pasar del lado donde Salazar la miraba embobado― ¡Me tomaré un descanso! ―gritó hacia la cocina y se quitó un mandil sucio, que tenía amarrado sobre el roído vestido amarillo y lo puso sobre la barra, luego caminó hacia la puerta entre un bullicio de gente en la taberna, y le hizo una seña a su amigo para que la siguiera, él obedeció. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un pequeño prado, no muy lejano, donde un enorme sauce se alzaba y daba buena sombra.

―Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo―dijo la chica y se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol ― ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que es peligroso para nosotros estar en las ciudades, además el cabello plateado es poco común entre los muggles. Es un alivio que tampoco hayas muerto.

― ¡Helga tienes que venir conmigo! ― declaró emocionado sin sentarse junto a ella, ni dejarla decir nada más, lo soltó de golpe. Miraba al firmamento ilusionado―Tengo un plan… bueno, un amigo y yo tenemos un plan.

― ¿Qué vaya contigo? ¿A dónde? ¿Un plan?― se espantó la pelirroja y lo miró extrañada poniéndose en pie de golpe― Teníamos años sin vernos, además la situación está demasiado mal. No comprendo, esto es repentino Salazar.

―Pero es un plan fabuloso, te encantará― sonrió y se dejó caer en el pasto para mirar el cielo― Si esto tiene éxito, muy pronto nuestra comunidad se volverá más fuerte y no tendremos que seguir dependiendo de esos horribles y asquerosos muggles, y mucho menos huir de ellos. Yo sé que tú eres la persona indicada para ayudarnos.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó un poco molesta― Los muggles no son horribles, simplemente tienen miedo a lo que no conocen, como nosotros. Si se trata de hacerles daño, esta conversación se terminó―al decir esto, le dio completamente la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

―Cálmate Helga, lo siento― se disculpó y se puso en pie para ponerle la mano en el hombro―No se trata de nada de eso. Mi amigo Godric y yo queremos hacer una escuela de magia para que todos los magos y brujas jóvenes puedan usar bien sus poderes, y convivir entre ellos para no estar divididos como hasta ahora ―ella lo miró de nuevo algo interesada, pero desbordando dudas por los ojos― Sabemos que es ambicioso, pero tenemos fe en que funcionará, lucharemos con quién sea para lograr este objetivo. Por eso debes venir conmigo.

―No es una mala idea, pero ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo de especial? Soy una simple tabernera―suspiró con amargura―Necesitas a alguien mejor.

―No, tú eres la indicada. Te gusta luchar por tus objetivos y siempre lo has demostrado―la abrazó de nuevo― mujer más bondadosa y amable que tú no he encontrado, ya hasta eres reconocida por esas cualidades. Aunque no lo creas, eres famosa. Además, eres la única persona que conozco de verdad y en la que puedo confiar, eres lo único que me queda Helga― la chica sintió como Salazar comenzaba a llorar sobre su hombro.

― ¿A qué te refieres Salazar? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ―le acarició la nuca en gesto maternal― ¿Te has quedado solo verdad Salazar? Has sufrido mucho.

―Helga, no sabes cuánto te busqué estos meses― pronunció conteniendo un sollozo― Pensé que habías muerto asesinada por eso malditos― al decir esto, no se contuvo más y lloró sin inhibiciones, se sentía en confianza con su vieja amiga de la infancia, ella hizo un gesto al escuchar la palabra "malditos", pero no le dijo nada por lo mal que se encontraba― Tuve miedo de no volverte a ver. Supongo que tú también has sufrido mucho.

―Salazar― le dijo tiernamente― Me alegra mucho que estés vivo, cuando murió mi padre no supimos más de ti, ni de tu familia, me preocupé también, quise buscarte pero vinimos a vivir aquí… Luego mamá murió― hizo una pausa y suspiró por aquellos amargos momentos que quería borrar de su cabeza― está bien, te ayudaré, pero prométeme que no atacaremos a los muggles.

―Gracias Helga, no te arrepentirás― al decir esto se apartó un poco de ella, para verla a los ojos, él seguía llorando, pero no de la misma manera― realmente sigues siendo la misma que conocí en el pantano aquella tarde.

* * *

_Este es el primer capitulo, espero que les guste y me digan su opinión._

_Cualquier corrección o aclaración, por favor háganmela saber._

_Saludos_


	3. El primer encuentro

_Todos los nombres de artefactos, hechizos personajes y el mundo mágico, pertenecen a JK._

* * *

**2. El primer encuentro**

Dos figuras encapuchadas caminaban en la oscuridad de la noche, solamente eran iluminados por una antorcha de débil resplandor, en aquel sendero que tenía muchas piedras dispersas. No se atrevieron a usar escobas por miedo a ser descubiertos, habían andado a pie durante un día completo, se sentían agotados y rogaban llegar pronto a su destino. Iban callados, procurando no llamar mucho la atención, de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas fugaces. A lo lejos, uno de los dos divisó una choza, era pequeña y estaba iluminada con suficientes velas como para poder distinguirla claramente en la oscuridad, estaba solitaria, a su alrededor no habían más que algunos árboles.

— ¿Es ahí Salazar? ― pronunció quedo la bruja, mientras ambos seguían acercándose.

―Así es―respondió con júbilo en la voz― esta es la casa de mi amigo Godric― corrió hacia la entrada entusiasmado y llamó a la puerta con gran fuerza.

―No creo que deberías tocar de esa manera― lo regañó Helga― ¿Qué tal si dormía? O ¿Si nos descubren?

―Él sabía que yo vendría por la noche un día de estos―dijo seguro de sí mismo― además, esos odiosos muggles viven lejos de aquí―Helga hizo una mueca y suspiró. Salazar no la miró y prosiguió hablando― sé que le alegrará verme llegar con la ayuda que le prometí que conseguiría― La puerta se abrió en ese instante. Un chico alto, pelirrojo, de piel pálida y ojos verdes se asomó por ahí.

― ¿Eres tú Salazar? ― preguntó seguro, como ya sabiendo la respuesta, pero mirando con cuidado por si acaso.

― Y ¿Quién más hermano? ―Rió Salazar― ¡Obviamente soy yo! Y he vuelto con alguien que podrá ayudarnos, tal y como lo prometí― al decir esto, tomó por los hombros a Helga para que Godric pudiera verla mejor. La chica se sintió intimidada al mirarlo a contraluz, también el resplandor de las velas le lastimaba los ojos después de haber andado casi en completa oscuridad por horas.

Quedaron ambos frente a frente, esa primera mirada bastó para que los dos jóvenes magos, supieran que no podrían olvidarse nunca hasta el final de sus días. Los profundos ojos azules y aquella mirada llena de bondad, de Helga Hufflepuff quedaron clavados en el alma de Godric Gryffindor, de la misma manera, ella quedó inmediatamente perdida en la figura de aquel hombre gallardo y de apariencia aguerrida. Salazar pareció notar las miradas extrañas y prolongadas que ambos intercambiaron y aclaró su garganta sonoramente para que volvieran a la realidad, después caminó un poco y se interpuso entre ambos, para quedar cara a cara con Godric.

―Me parece Godric, que ambos se entenderán de maravilla―agregó con tono seco y serio, casi mascullando― ¿No nos invitas a pasar?

―Ah, mil perdones―exclamó recobrando la compostura― Pasen, pasen― hizo un ademán con la mano para invitarlos al interior de su casa. Cuando Salazar y Helga estuvieron dentro y la puerta cerrada, notaron que ahí había alguien más, al notar sus miradas curiosas, Godric decidió hablar para romper el hielo―Ella es Rowena Ravenclaw― se acercó y se colocó justo junto a la silla donde ella se encontraba sentada― es la persona que yo elegí para ayudarnos Salazar. Espero se puedan llevar bien― dicho esto, se apartó para que pudieran conocerse mejor.

―Mucho gustó― dijo la bruja de largos cabellos negros y se levantó de la silla para acercarse un poco más a los recién llegados, luego los reverenció.

―Un placer señorita― saludó Salazar con una sonrisa y le besó la mano rápidamente― Soy Salazar Slytherin―Rowena le dedicó tímidamente una mirada, no solía ser muy expresiva y el gesto de aquel chico, la había hecho sonrojarse.

―Yo soy Helga Hufflepuff― anunció y echó a Salazar a un lado entusiasmada―espero que podamos ser buenas amigas― decía mientras le estrechaba la mano repetidas veces.

―G-gracias―tartamudeó Rowena― Yo también espero que podamos llevarnos de maravilla― le sonrió, cosa que no solía hacer, pero se había sentido muy en confianza con Helga.

La noche en que los futuros cuatro fundadores se reunieron por primera vez, fue emotiva. Charlaron y se dieron cuenta de que tenían mucho más que un objetivo en común, en realidad compartían muchos puntos de vista, congeniaron casi inmediatamente. Se sentaron junto a la chimenea, algunos contaron la historia que tenían detrás, cuál era su ocupación antes de decidirse a emprender aquel compromiso, qué les había pasado a sus familias, lo que pensaban sobre los muggles, en fin, todo asunto que fuese motivo de encontrarse ese día reunidos.

Salazar, sentado en el piso de madera, habló sobre su pasado, de cómo una tarde sin previo aviso, una horda de muggles entró a su modesta casita en el pantano y mató a toda su familia frente a sus ojos. Él pudo sobrevivir gracias a que su madre lo ocultó bajó la cama al percatarse de lo que ocurriría, pero fue testigo, de los atroces últimos momentos de las únicas personas con las que compartía todo en la vida. Al hablar sobre esto, los otros tres enmudecieron, él ocultó su rostro, pues varias lágrimas traicioneras insistían en salir de sus ojos. Helga comprendió en ese momento su odio desmedido por los muggles, pero pensó que a pesar de todo, quizás él lograría perdonar, de la misma manera que ella lo hizo.

Helga, situada justo al lado de Salazar, explicó que dejó a sus diez hermanos atrás, los mayores eran lo suficientemente grandes como para cuidar de los más pequeños, y todos habían estado de acuerdo con quedarse, argumentaban que no querían ser una carga para su hermana. Lastimosamente, la bruja había tenido que aceptar, además todos sabían cómo mezclarse fácilmente con los muggles, estaban acostumbrados, sabían controlar muy bien su magia. También habló sobre como su padre murió lentamente por una peste que arrasó su pueblo natal, que su último hermano nació después de este suceso y como un año después su madre fue ejecutada en una plaza pública por ser una bruja. Ella no se inmutó, simplemente sonrió y les dijo que se sentía orgullosa de ser una de las pocas personas interesadas en forjar un mejor porvenir, para evitar que historias como las de ellos se repitieran.

―Realmente no puedo comprenderlo― expresó Rowena con pesadez al terminar de escuchar ambas historias, luego del comentario final de Helga― Después de todo eso ¿Cómo es posible que no los odies?

―Ni yo misma lo sé―respondió serenamente―simplemente, mi corazón no puede sentir odio hacia nadie―sonrió levemente y se llevó las manos al rostro― ¿Es tonto verdad? ― Rowena estuvo a punto de responder, pero Godric intervino sin previo aviso.

―No, simplemente es noble―le devolvió la sonrisa con gentileza― me alegra en verdad que un alma tan pura, nos brinde ayuda― al terminar la frase, Godric y Helga se quedaron mirando fijamente. Salazar, que ya se sentía bastante de malas por recordar su triste pasado, se levantó para interponerse justo entre los dos, después salió dando zancadas con dirección al camino, por el que acababa de llegar horas antes. Los otros tres, se voltearon a ver confundidos, sin entender la razón. Helga decidió salir corriendo tras él y Godric salió detrás de ella. Rowena decidió quedarse donde estaba, sintió algo extraño en el pecho, una sensación que jamás en la vida había tenido antes.

* * *

_Creo que los capitulos me están quedando breves, pero juro que me esforzaré más para hacerlos más largos._

_Espero que me den su opinión :) y me digan en que fallo._

_Saludos._


End file.
